


Brighter World

by astral_ravenclaw



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_ravenclaw/pseuds/astral_ravenclaw
Summary: Some day, yeah. We'll get it together and we'll get it all done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a kinda soulmate AU. It’s based off of, when your soulmate is listening to a song then you hear it too. It may just be a one shot chapter or i may add more. This is my second fic posted on here, and i don’t really look back for spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes or mistakes in general. Also i write on the notes app on my phone so i have no clue how formatting is. 
> 
> Lyrics, and description are from the song O-o-h Child - The Five Stairsteps
> 
> Hope ya like it!

The music started in 2012.

“Stark, you hearing me?” Nick Fury sounded afraid. Odd. “We have a missile headed straight for the city.”

The Chitauri were pretty easy to take out but the sheer number of the army was ridiculous. 

“How long?” 

Who in gods name was sending a missile to New York? Tony wanted to ask but now didn’t seem like an appropriate time. Ask questions later. 

If there was a later. 

Which there will be, if he has anything to say about it. The later he was working for may not be for Tony though. It would be for the actual Avengers, the real heroes. 

“Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile.”

It was looking grim for him. But Tony owed his life to New York. Perhaps it’s for the best this way. 

The Chitauri were becoming a ocean. He could handle the sea. However the ocean is crueler. The army was filling up the street to it’s volume was like the dangerous waters. Each soldier was determined to fulfill goal. Each blast or hit was like a slap from a wave. Unforgiving. 

But he was determined not to drown. 

“Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters!” 

He felt like he had to yell, before his lungs filled with his blood. That was probably just Tony’s imagination. 

“I just did,” JARVIS responded. 

Tony blinked and suddenly he was in the air. He looked around the horizon for the missile or the plane or any earthly threat. 

There. 

The missile was coming. And it was going fast. Stark vaguely wonders if it was made by Stark Indusries. If he made it. 

“ I can close it!” Romanoff yells. “Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!”

Tony was about to tell them about the missile, but Captain America interjected. 

“Do it!” 

“No wait!”

“Stark,” Captain America spoke in an odd tone. “These things are still coming!” 

He spoke in a way that made it seem like he thought that Tony liked this. The fighting, glory, glitz, death, and destruction. It was all a bit too soldieristic for Tony. Captain America doesn’t like him. And Tony doesn’t like Captain America. They were like oil and water. 

Tony knew that he was angry at the war hero for something he didn’t have control over. We all fall prey to sin sometimes, Envy just has a stronger hold on Tony. 

God, why was he so petty and bitter? 

“I got a nuke coming in,” Tony prided himself on not sounding annoyed. “It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.”

The wormhole. Or whatever the hell it is. The only logical place. 

Tony caught up to the missile from behind. It took a lot but he was able to aim it a bit better towards his target. 

He was zoned out and he thinks he heard some concern in Captain America’s voice as he said something. Maybe it was wishful thinking but Tony was going to take it. 

Tony wanted to save energy just in case he could return. The nuke required no extra support, it was still going full speed. 

“Save the rest for return, J.” 

“Sir, shall I call Miss Potts?” 

Pepper. 

He loved her. 

So so so so so much. 

The only times he felt alright was by her side. 

Pepper is his everything. Even though they weren’t soulmates they worked. Some issues here and there but who doesn’t have issues. 

Tony felt that they were meant to last forever.

But death is calling out to Tony. 

Why not try for a last conversation. 

“You might as well,” Tony said. 

He nears the portal and Pepper doesn’t answer. 

Oh. 

She was probably busy. 

Tony went through the portal. 

Communications cut. I guess no last words to Pepper. 

He did it. He saved New York from the nuke. 

The suit began to freeze. 

He wouldn’t get out of this. 

Well his death was anything but tame. He flung himself into space with a nuke. If the others survive, maybe the Avengers will avenge him next. Maybe his death will do more good than his life. 

One could hope. 

Space surrounded him. It was beautiful. It was deadly. Tony always had a fascination with the world beyond earth. Now he was here.

Then he heard the opening notes for O-o-h Child. 

What the fuck?

He didn’t have much time to wonder why The Five Stairsteps hit song was playing in his head. Because then he saw what was in front of him. An armada. The beauty of space ruined by what felt like a thousand ships. 

Tony let go of the missile. Hopefully it hits the mark. Maybe it’ll Phantom Menace style kill the Chitauri on the ground.

_________________

Ooh-oo child. Things are gonna get easier.  
Ooh-oo child.  
Things'll get brighter.  
Ooh-oo child.  
Things are gonna get easier.  
Ooh-oo child.  
Things'll get brighter.

_________________

It could be a worse song. It could be the goddamn Pina Colada Song. 

_________________

Some day, yeah. We'll get it together and we'll get it all done.

_________________

Tony can feel himself start to fall back toward the portal. 

_________________

Some day, When your head is much lighter.

_________________

His head was feeling a bit light right now. Tony could see the missile hit. 

_________________

Some day, yeah. We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun.

_________________

The explosion was beautiful. It didn’t feel like the right word to describe the event but it was the only one that fit what was happening right now. 

I’m alright with dying like this.

But now it is time for judgement.

_________________

Some day, when the world is much brighter.

_________________

Tony was out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write more! I’m not going to try and write chapters at a specific rate. Just when i can and feel inspired to write, i will.

Tony didn’t die in 2012. If anything he became more alive. Everything he did, he did for future. For his legacy. Everything he did for those he cared about. 

After New York, everything changed. The world was living in another age of paranoia. Waiting for their end to come unexpectedly one day. Music helped him a lot. 

After saving the world Tony hoped that the Avengers would become a team. Working together on earth, helping the world. Then the day after the invasion came. Spirit in the Sky was playing in his head. Thor left. He took Loki and the stupid cube and left. Nothing more than a handshake. Like their actions to save earth meant little or nothing to him. Then Natasha and Clint left. They were back to SHIELD now. Then Steve left. God knows what he will do. The man out of time would probably stick with SHIELD. Bruce would stay with him for a bit. Not long but for a while. Tony would’ve let them all stay with him. 

Maybe the Avengers are laying low for now. No one to avenge at the moment. Not to them. Tony still wants to work. There may be no global catastrophe but that doesn’t mean that there is no one dying. The present holds many horrors that don’t affect America. Sickness. Death. Disease. Corruption. Murder. Terrorism. Those are his problems without taking whatever the future has into account. And only God knows what the future holds. 

Well maybe Tony has a hint as to what the future holds. 

Loki may be the ‘bow down to me or else’ type of guy. But he wasn’t stupid. Loki was very easy to defeat. Too easy. He basically gave up. Loki didn’t really believe in his cause too much or else he probably would’ve died for it. He just surrendered. 

Was it Martin Luther King Jr. that said something like ‘If man doesn’t have something to die for, he isn’t fit to live’. Something like that.

Maybe Tony was giving into the paranoia but he was the only one who saw what it was like up there. Loki was an ant and there was a boot somewhere threatening to crush him. Tony almost felt sorry for the guy.

Almost. 

He still was a kinda greasy and shady guy.

Tony didn’t know what was happening to him. The top hits of the ‘70’s seemed to be on constant loop. And it’s as if someone hated him, the Pina Colada song was within the 12 songs that played. They always played in the same order. As if on a cassette. But that was for him to worry about at another time. 

He knew he would have to work hard to save the earth in the future. If it wasn’t for his time, then he would at least help build stepping stones for the next generation who would save them. 

So he worked and worked. The music playing in his head helped almost calm him. The repetition was reassuring.

Then the past came back to bite him. He deserved it but Pepper didn’t. They all came out okay. Well mostly okay. But it’s better than not making it out at all. Small victories. He and Pepper were through. They both knew they were never supposed to last. It was fun while they were together. It’s cheesy but they were a perfect match. Maybe that’s why they were burnt. They were still on good terms. Tony still considers Pepper as one of his closest friends. Rhodey held the title as his best friend for years. Ever since that one night at MIT they were inseparable. He stuck with Tony for years. His loyalty means so much to Tony. More than words could ever say. 

Then some shit happened in London. If he was given some heads up, Tony would’ve helped. But by the time he got to London, it was over and Thor was gone. Yet again. Tony did deal with what he believed was called a Jotunheim beast that Thor left behind or teleported or whatever happened here. 

Tony talked to Dr. Foster, Darcy Lewis, Ian Boothby, and Dr. Selvig.

Dr. Foster was cold toward him. Tony liked her automatically. She appeared to respect him but didn’t like him. They would likely not work together but he would keep an eye open for her if the situation needed it. She would also likely help him out if the world were ending. She was smart and deserved to be recognized. 

Dr. Selvig seemed open to the suggestion of working together. But not now. He needed to get his life figured out. The future though, looked better. 

Boothby was clueless. All there is to it. 

Lewis was an interesting character and up for anything really. 

Tony would keep them in mind when the time came. 

Then DC happened. He felt as if Rogers or Natasha could’ve given him some sort of heads up. He wasn’t too far away. He wasn’t doing anything. Then suddenly Cap’s age old enemy was alive again and inside SHIELD. 

Tony should’ve found that out before. He should’ve found out that Hydra was alive. But he didn’t. He was too busy looking into the future to notice the past. Rogers and Natasha somewhat sorted out the situation. If Tony were there he probably would’ve been able to do it without WikiLeaks. The info leak was giant and it was ugly. It ruined people’s lives. But Captain America and Black Widow probably didn’t think of it like that. He could’ve helped...

None of them really speak. Or rather none of them really speak to Tony. Then a year passes since the Hydra incident. Then suddenly they are Tony’s best friend. Apparently Loki’s sceptre is being held in a Hydra facility in Sokovia. Then the Avengers are together again even if it is only for a little bit. Tony misses this. The feeling of being more than just himself. The feeling of being a part of the team. 

They fought hard then the two super powered twins made their entrance. Pietro Maximoff who can move at superhuman speeds and Wanda Maximoff who seemed to have an arrangement of psionic powers. 

The sceptre was in Tony’s sight.

Then the vision happened. 

The sceptre in front of him and then suddenly he was in space. The Chitauri attacking New York again and this time they weren’t being stopped. The Avengers were dead at his feet. Clint. Thor. Natasha. Bruce. Steve...

Steve. 

Tony rushed to check his pulse. 

“You could’ve saved us.”

It was his fault. It always was. 

The worst part about it was selfish. It wasn’t the fact that his friends were dead. It was that he wasn’t. It wasn’t fair. The world could go on without him. He has his legacy and that’s all that was needed of him. The earth would still turn. Not many would blink. People die every day. He wouldn’t be missed. But the Avengers. They were legends and gods. They couldn’t die. They shouldn’t die.

“Why didn’t you do more?”

No.

Tony’s ears started to ring as he came back to the scenario. The Pina Colada song brought him back. He snapped back to his senses, grabbed the sceptre, and got out. 

_________________

I was tired of my lady, we’d been together too long.

_________________

Tony made his way back to the aircraft. The song playing in his head. The rest of the team was already there. The fly back wasn’t very eventful. Bruce, Natasha, and Thor were chatting. Tony intervened in a bit. Then he casually asked Thor if he and Bruce could run some tests on the Sceptre and surprisingly Thor agreed. 

Loki’s sceptre was an odd thing. It could mind control people and alter tensions in a room. He had seen that. But they didn’t work on him. God knows why. But maybe he could figure this out. Also this thing could help in the future. 

The vision he had could not come true. 

Not if he had any say in it. 

He refused. 

Something was going to come for the earth. Eventually. And he would fight until the end for it. Everything he has done and will do will be towards helping the earth. Little did he know, his actions would start to destroy it. 

_________________

I'm the love that you've looked for, come with me, and escape.

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the chapter and if there is anything you want to see in the future of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.

Peter Quill thought he wad never meant to be tied down. A loose cannon. A wild card. The Ravagers often were annoyed but really Peter didn’t give a shit. 

He was okay on his own, he told himself. He wants to be alone, because others get in the way. He CHOOSES to be alone. It’s NOT because of any other reason. It’s NOT because he was in one too many failed relationships. Definitely not, because he ended all of them. They couldn’t keep up with him. Yeah. That’s it.

Peter fancied himself as a Han Solo figure, he could handle his own. He was fast, sly, and a pretty good shot if he did say so himself. People like him don’t need no love. Peter has flown from one side of the galaxy to the other, and seen a lot of strange stuff, but he’s never seen anything to make him believe that there's any sort of soulmates. No mystical soul puzzle controls his destiny.

Then he heard the music. It was a day after he watched the Chitauri blow up. (He was one of the few who seen it. It was pretty cool to see and plus the Chitauri were a pain in everyone’s asses. And maybe Peter owed one of them a lot of money. Well not anymore. 

Peter was just sitting alone in the Milano. Then he heard it. 

Music was playing in his head. 

_________________

Please allow me to introduce myself,  
I'm a man of wealth and taste.  
I've been around for a long, long year.  
Stole many a man's soul to waste.

_________________

Peter knew immediately what was happening.

He had a soulmate. 

Peter smiled. He wasn’t meant to be alone. 

_________________

And I was 'round when Jesus Christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate

_________________

The song was vaguely familiar and it sounded Terran but it could also just be because he was raised on Terra. The use of Jesus Christ in the song points to it being Terran but it’s possible for their technology to come into space. Peter also hasn’t been near Terra in a long time and you need to see your soulmate to hear the music. 

_________________

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game

_________________

Peter stared into the vast universe, grin bright enough to rival the stars. For once when he looked out, he didn’t feel so small or lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing in about 8 months but things got in the way and just lack of inspiration and motivation. Oh well. It’s a short chapter but better than nothing. I don’t know when I’ll write more but it should be in less than a year.
> 
> Oh the song is Sympathy For The Devil by The Rolling Stones

**Author's Note:**

> So let me know what you think. If you want me to write more, let me know and i will try. I am not a fan of Cap if i didn’t really make that clear enough. And tbh I’m still petty over Civil War (which was 2 years ago). I’ll also see how Infinity War plays out. Depending on how that goes i may add more or i might make a whole fic devoted to my dislike of Cap. We’ll see. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Hope you have a great day or night!


End file.
